1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved transport vehicle protective shield wherein the same is retrofitted to transport vehicles for the protection and security of drivers within driving compartments of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective shields, and particularly penetration resistant shields, are known in the prior art for application in particular environments requiring protection for individuals as a guard against the increasing incidents of crime, particularly in urban areas where commercial transport vehicles are widely used. Drivers of such vehicles have been increasingly subjected to incidents of violence, and accordingly a need has developed to afford a level of protection to such drivers in these environments. Examples of the prior art providing protective shields for various situations is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,359 to Sheldon providing window shields formed of penetration resistant material positioned exteriorly adjacent a standard window of a self-propelled vehicle. The shields are spaced from and received within standard vehicular glass channels that may be motivated by electric motors during periods of need.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,836 to Haycock et al. sets forth a removable protective shield for use with motorcycles wherein an accessory shield is securable to the exterior surface of the motorcycle shield for protection of an individual during use of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 to Sankar sets forth a body shield made of bullet-proof type material for support by an individual provided with a window portion within the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,242 to Slagel sets forth a protective shield in the contour of a clip board, windshield for a vehicle, and a face shield for a helmet to be utilized by an individual for protection thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,898 to McDonald sets forth a protective panel construction for windows of a self-propelled vehicle including fabric strap members and the like for securement of the panels to a windshield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved transport vehicle protective shield arranged for use in combination with a driving compartment of a commercial transport vehicle for protection of the vehicle's driver during use of the vehicle, and as such, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.